Death Shikon
by SesshyBlack
Summary: " Somos asesinos youkai's entrenados para deshacernos de la basura que el gobierno no desea...¡Death Shikon!" " Nací para asesinar... No para quedar atrapado a esos ojos carmín..."
1. Chapter 1

Hola ¡Como están! Aquí trayendo otra idea mia, obviamente no descuidare mi primero FF pero se me ocurrió este y quería plasmarlo y ver si gusta, para continuarlo :) y espero que si n.n disfrutenlo!

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, si no a la gran Rumiko Takahashi :DD.

* * *

><p>Death Shikon<p>

Capítulo 1

**Japón, Tokyo. 2018. 00:00**

"_¿A donde va lo que no sirve? Obviamente a la basura… Y de eso se trata Death Shikon, sacar la mierda que el gobierno no necesita en este mundo… Sobrevivimos como youkais en este mundo moderno junto con los humanos, más es una buena paga, sacar la basura de alguien más… " _

-Estos corruptos siempre son presa fácil… Deberían ser más difíciles, dar buena pelea…

- Deja de hablar, debemos terminar con esto por más inútiles que sean.

- Ya que. Terminemos con esto rápido, para poder ir a cenar, hace hambre… - Dice una voz ronca, mientras está en cuclillas entre las sombras, dejando ver sólo el blanco de sus colmillos y como sus ojos dorados se iluminaban con tanta intensidad.

- Idiota… -Dice otra voz masculina, donde solo se ve como sus ojos se abren, iluminándose de un intenso dorado…

| En el aeropuerto de Japón |

- Y llegamos a Japón… Me siento rara regresando a casa después de tantos años - Dice una mujer de cabellera larga y negra hasta sus muslos con una maleta de ruedas.

- Pues yo estoy muy asombrada de este gran país, es diferente a Estados Unidos… Debemos ir por las motos Kagome.

- Si lo se Sango. Falta que recojas tu equipaje

- A si, cierto, que descuidada… - Mientras toma una maleta igual a la de Kagome.

Kagome Higurashi, una mujer de 22 años, de tez blanca, ojos carmín y de cabellera negra. Sus orejas eran puntiagudas, dando a conocer su naturaleza de youkai junto con sus uñas largas. Vestía un pantalón negro, algo ajustado junto con una blusa de tirantes blanca, entallada a su muy formado cuerpo y unas botas con tacón de aguja que con gran elegancia deja ver su porte al caminar.

Sango Taijiya, 22 años de edad, tez aperlada con unos ojos color chocolate y con cabellera castaña y atada en una coleta alta. Al igual que Kagome, de naturaleza youkai. Su pantalón blanco entallado y su blusa rosa de tirantes con unos tacones, dejaba apreciar su cuerpo formado.

Se dirigen a la parte de bodega, donde habían dejado sus motocicletas tras haber viajado en avión desde Estados Unidos a Japón, el pueblo natal de Kagome que por asuntos de trabajo y familia tuvo que estar en la zona Americana.

- ¿Crees que esta transferencia sea buena idea? - Pregunta Sango, mientras se coloca su casco ya arriba de su moto del año color negro con diseño morado dando una última mirada a su equipaje, asegurándose que lo haya atado bien.

- No puede ser tan malo o ¿Si? - En ese momento ella, ya arriba de su moto de color plata con rojo, acciona el acelerador haciendo que la moto ronronee. - Solo es un cambio de lugar, no puede ser tan diferente a donde estábamos.

- Si, tienes razón.

Y con esto, se ponen en marcha a la dirección asignada a donde iniciaran nuevas rutinas.

| En otro punto de la ciudad |

En las lejanías se observa un enorme edificio moderno muy estilo a una empresa común… Pero su interior era la gran diferencia a la simple fachada elegante del exterior.

En la entrada principal se encontraba solo dos pasillos a ambos lados y en medio una recepcionista. Al continuar se podía observar lo amplio que es el lugar, largos pasillos y modernos.

En un punto trasero de la Death Shikon, el nombre de esta empresa, esta un estacionamiento muy amplio y en forma subterránea donde se ven como dos motociclistas llegan y estacionan sus respectivas motos apagando el motor y quitando sus cascos.

- Vaya ya regresaron, ¿Qué tal la misión? - Menciona un tipo el cual estaba parado en el umbral a la entrada del edificio mientras fumaba un cigarro.

- Vaya, pero si llego la novia de Inuyasha, Miroku. ¿Donde esta Totosai? - Dice uno de los motociclistas, dejando su casco bajo el brazo y caminando a un lado de Miroku con una mirada fría, espera a la respuesta de este, mientras observaba como aplasta la colilla del cigarro.

- Esta en el simulador, revisando unos ajustes de las máquinas… - Mientras lo miraba de manera divertida. Y sin mas que decir, el sujeto se retira. - Vaya y ni hola o un gracias.

- Así es Sesshomaru no debe de sorprenderte, si ya lo conoces .- Menciona Inuyasha mientras camina frente a él, observando el pasillo por donde se retiró su medio hermano.

- Si… Por cierto, ¿Qué tal la misión?

- Rápida, eran presa fácil esos abogados… Descubrimos que hacían buena cantidad de lavado de dinero, si que era un buen robo pero pues sus propios guardaespaldas no eran un problema en verdad… Y muero de hambre - Platicaban ambos mientras caminaban por los pasillos.

Inuyasha Taisho, 22 años de edad, de tez aperlada y de cabello largo y platinado lo cual sobre su cabeza se adorna con unas simpáticas orejas de perro muestra de su raza hanyou, medio demonio, ojos color ámbar y con una vestimenta que se componía de un pantalón negro, botas negras y una playera ajustada color blanca, , dejando ver como se marcaba su musculatura y sus brazos y piernas bien torneadas.

Miroku Houshi, 23 años, de tez blanca, cabello negro y algo corto pero atado en una pequeña coleta. Sus ojos de un color azul marino. Vestía de pantalón negro, una playera gris y encima una bata blanca de laboratorio. En una de sus orejas tenía un arete en argolla.

Sesshomaru Taisho, 24 años de edad, medio hermano mayor de Inuyasha, de tez blanca y del mismo cabello y ojos que su hermano menor más que en su frente portaba una media luna, en sus mejillas unas marcas color moradas y sus orejas puntiagudas junto con un arete en argolla. Su origen de youkai por ser hijo de la primera esposa de su padre, Inu No Taisho. Vestía un pantalón blanco ajustado, una playera ajustada color negra, dejando ver su cuerpo bien formado y sus músculos, botas negras y un tatuaje en un brazo casi cubriéndolo por completo.

Sesshomaru llegaba a la planta simulada, donde entrenaban los de la agencia Death. Para ser buenos asesinos a sueldo, tenían que ser ágiles, inteligentes, fuertes y audaces. El técnico, junto con Miroku, era Totosai, quien se encargaba de todo tipo de armas y maquinaria para los asesinos.

- Totosai… - Sesshomaru se acerca para llamar la atención del youkai pero solo recibe el silencio. - Totosai… - Lo vuelve a llamar, pero esta vez de sorpresa sale volando un engranaje, donde Totosai reparaba una especie de maquinaria. Sesshomaru lo esquiva, solo moviendo para la izquierda su rostro, sin mostrar asombro alguno y Totosai voltea y lo encara.

- ¡Sessho! Regresaste muchacho, ¿Que tal la misión? ¿Fácil? - Pregunta un youkai barbon y ya grande de edad.

- Demasiado diría yo…

- Bien ¿Y que te trae por aquí?

En una especie de mesa, Sesshomaru arroja un especie de arma militar, Totosai asombrado se acerca y lo observa con mucha atención para que en el momento haga aparecer una especie de pantalla holografica, tecleando un montón de códigos.

- Vaya ¿De donde sacaste esto?

- Lo tenía uno de los guardaespaldas de los abogados que asesinamos, te lo traje para que juegues con él -Dicho esto, da media vuelta y empieza a caminar a paso normal para retirarse de la habitación, pero no sin antes…

- Por cierto, hay una reunión en 15 minutos, la jefa los quiere reunir a todos en el estadio.

- ¿Kaede? Como sea…

Y sin mas que decir, se marcha.

| Por el pasillo a las habitaciones |

- _Huelo dos aromas desconocidos… No es mi problema_

En ese momento, al voltear a la esquina, se topa con dos youkais, las dueñas de ese aroma.

- O lo siento, no veíamos por donde pasábamos - Dice Kagome, mientras miraba fijamente esos ojos ámbar- _Que guapo joven… -_Pensó sonrojada.

- Fíjate por donde pasas, tonta… - Por un instante se perdió en esos ojos carmín de la youkai, eran expresivos y muy cálidos, pero se dio cuenta que por unos segundos se había embobado, retractándose de sus pensamientos y contestando de manera grosera y continuando su camino.

- Vaya pero que grosero es… - Susurra Sango a lo bajo, mientras voltea y observa a su mejor amiga, roja de cólera.

- ¡Es un idiota e insensible y mal educado!... -Grita sin pena, pues esperaba que lo escuchara. -Vamos, debemos ir a la oficina principal.

Al pasar los 15 minutos, el pequeño estadio que estaba dentro del edificio se llenó, constaba de capacidad de 200 personas, entre ellos asesinos novatos, veteranos, los técnicos del edificio, entre otros de personal.

Kaede, la principal creadora de Death Shikon, estaba en el centro del lugar, dando un anuncio común. Los ya conocidos, Totosai, Inuyasha y Miroku se encontraban ahí, sentados en primera fila. Sesshomaru estaba llegando, pero solo se limitó a quedarse parado, de brazos cruzados y con otra vestimenta, en el umbral de la entrada a las gradas del pequeño estadio.

- Bien, ya que di algunos anuncios y modificaciones que se harán en un futuro, quiero anunciarles como extra, una transferencia que se hizo desde las otras instalaciones de Death Shikon de otros países como ya todos sabemos, esta empresa se ha expandido para el bienestar del gobierno y ciudades.- Hace una pausa, para luego continuar...- Les presento a las mejores en rank 1, como ya todos sabemos y no esta demás mencionar para que los nuevos novatos el rank bajo aquí de asesinos se mide desde F, luego E, D, C, B, A y como rank más alto el 1. -Tras dar la explicaciones, con su brazo derecho y colocándose de lado, apunta a una puerta de maya, que comienza abrir y hacer notar unas siluetas.

-¡Les presento a...!

Continuara...

* * *

><p>Bien, espero les haya gustado :)<p>

Nota, en la parte del inicio, en el brillo de los ojos fue idea de la película nueva de los caballeros del zodiaco, donde brillan mas fuerte sus ojos, como si su poder aumentara, y pues lo anexe aquí en la historia dando entender eso :) espero aparesca el link:

Gracias!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, hola aquí regresando con un segundo capitulo

Espero lo disfruten y me presenten sus opiniones, dudas o criticas. Un saludo muy grande a quienes me siguen desde el primer cap.

**KagTaisho: E**spero te siga gustando y mas este segundo capitulo.

**Hime-chan Natsum**i: Espero te siga interesando :3

**Corejiura: **gracias por tu apoyo incondicional, desde un inicio

**Jaggi:** A ti también y por ser mi critico en mi forma de redactar :3

* * *

><p>Death Shikon<p>

Capítulo 2

-¡Les presento a... Sango Taijiya y Kagome Higurashi!

Dos hermosas youkais pasaron al centro del estadio, en ese momento todo el mundo prestaba atención a esas dos pero a la ves extrañados de no sentir su youki, al no poder hacerlo todos empezaban a murmurar en voz baja.

Kagome tenía una mirada seria, ella y Sango entendían a la perfección los murmullos de los demás youkais que serían sus próximos compañeros, pero no le daban importancia. Las habían escogido a ellas por sus grandes habilidades y eso la tenía orgullosa de ellas mismas.

-Basta, guarden silencio - expreso la gran youkai Kaede y con una voz autoritaria silencio todas esas voces. Cuando todo era silencio, dedica su mirada a cierto grupo y youkai en especial – Inuyasha, Sesshomaru. Los aludidos levantaron la mirada a la presencia de su superior y prestaron la atención debida.

Sesshomaru, con una mirada fría y su cuerpo recargado aun en el umbral, observo asía el centro del estadio.

-Ellas serán sus compañeras en todas las misiones. También las mantendrán actualizadas de las instalaciones, respectivas habitaciones, entre otras reglas más. Pueden retirar…

En ese momento es interrumpida por la presencia de cierto youkai, que de un solo salto en milésimas de segundos, se encontraba frente a ellas.

_Sesshomaru, el relámpago blanco. _

-Me rehusó…

La molestia en el rostro de Kaede se izó presente, mientras que los demás youkais volteaban observando al centro sintiendo el youki de Sesshomaru elevarse, estaba molesto, más se quedaron a observar que caos se crearía.

Kagome y Sango miraban desconcertadas al demonio de cabellera plateada que solo se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de ellas.

-¿Que dices Sesshomaru? – Pregunto Kaede observándolo de manera irónica.

-Que me rehusó a trabajar a lado de estas dos youkais. No pretendo trabajar con youkais de su bajo nivel.

_Primer strike. Kagome soporta el enojo que emergía de su interior. _

-Taisho, ellas son Rank 1, las dos están muy bien capacitadas para esta tarea. Pueden ayudar al igual a entrenar a los novatos.

-Si ellas fracasan en la misión, se ira todo al carajo al momento de cumplir con el objetivo.

_Segundo strike. –Respira hondo Kag.- pensó Sango, podía observar a su amiga, ya tenía su mirada oculta por su flequillo. _

-Sesshomaru, en verdad están capacitadas, además Kagome está en tu categoría. Es una Taiyoukai, como tú. Quien no más apta que ella para que sea tu compañera. Estará a tu lado cumpliendo con los objetivos, no hay cambios. Retírense.

-No lo acepto, es una inútil, es imposible que sea una Taiyou…

_Tercer strike…_

En ese momento, fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Un repentino youki muy fuerte se hiso presente en el estadio, provocando una mirada sorprendida del demonio plateado.

-No tienes derecho… A juzgarnos…

-¿Y tú me harás cambiar de idea? No me hagas reír… - Ladra Sesshomaru, diciendo esas palabras con sorna.

Otra presión de youki se hiso presente, para los novatos y algunos otros que estaban fuera del nivel, no aguantaban la atmosfera, era aplastante. Para Inuyasha, lo era, sofocante esa mujer lo tenía demasiado impresionado, Sango aguantaba un poco más pero empezaba también a calarle el poder de su amiga. Kaede no se inmutaba ante eso, pero la sonrisa de confianza en su rostro mostraba que disfrutaba la situación, así que decidió dar un espacio entre estos dos.

Con una seña, le indico a Sango que se retirara a las gradas la cual, sin chistar, siguió las órdenes. Kaede, con un movimiento de manos, formando un signo crea un campo de protección, dejando que el poder de ellos dos, solo este en el campo de pelea sin que afecte a los demás.

Los aludidos, respiran con más tranquilidad al ver que ese campo no podía ser destruido y no tendrían problemas con observar la batalla que estaba próxima.

-Arreglen sus tonterías.

Y dicho esto, Kaede se retira del campo. Sesshomaru con una mirada irónica y de malicia se aleja un poco. Se sentía en gran libertad de usar su poder a su gusto sin crear daños donde Kaede lo sancione. Y sin chistar, eleva su youki igualándolo a la Taiyoukai de ojos rojos.

-Kaede, ¿Crees que haya sido correcto dejar a esos dos que se peleen?

-Si. Déjalos que arreglen sus estúpidas diferencias a golpes.

-Pero se acaban de conocer…

-Inuyasha, tu hermano es un idiota y orgulloso, pero sé que en el interior se divierte al haber encontrado a alguien, que a lo mejor, este a su nivel.

_Un reto. Lo encontré en ella. _

-No dejare que salgas ileso después de haberte expresado así de mí y de Sango… - dice la ojicarmín, que en ese momento solo se escucha el crujir de sus garras y al alzar su mirada asía su contrincante, sus ojos rojos empiezan a brillar con intensidad.

-Demuéstrame que eres digna de pelear a lado de este Sesshomaru. – dice con sorna mientras su mirada dorada toma un mismo brillo, indicando que su poder estaba listo.

_Pero estoy aquí para asesinar… _

Por un segundo, todo se detuvo, con agilidad mostraron su gran velocidad. Kagome con gran certeza, usas sus garras afiladas para poder cortar a su oponente. Sesshomaru con agilidad las esquivaba, con una gran sonrisa.

_Diversión. _

-_Tiene una gran velocidad, debo encontrar su punto débil a como dé lugar y derribarlo… Esa sonrisa… __¡__Eres un altanero!- pensó Kagome, mientras observa la sonrisa del Taiyoukai, disfrutaba todo esto y eso, le enojaba. _

De una manera ágil y a costa de mili segundos, se detiene mientras de manera contraria a su cuerpo, hace una voltereta, propinándole en la cara de Sesshomaru, una patada causando que lo mande a estrellarse contra el muro del estadio.

Todo el público, muestra una cara de asombro. Kaede, quien vio la baja que causo el ojidorado, muestra una sonrisa orgullosa de la agilidad de Kagome.

-Que mierda… En mi vida había visto a Sesshomaru mandado a volar de esa manera y más por una mujer. – menciona el menor de los Taisho.

- Pues, al parecer alguien por fin está a su nivel.- menciona Miroku, que se había unido al espectáculo mientras terminaba de encender un cigarro y llevarlo a su boca.

- Error ese no es todo el nivel de Sesshomaru, solo está usando una mínima parte al igual que Higurashi.

- Explíquese jefa

- Verán, Sesshomaru al igual que Kagome, tienen un youki tan similar, solo están usando una parte mínima de ellos, cuando lo llevan a su capacidad media, es mucho más pesada y más lo puedes saber ya que te costaría trabajo ver su velocidad. Cuando están en fase completa, los dos estarían usando sus respectivas transformaciones.

- ¿Ósea que son invencibles? – pregunta un Inuyasha algo escamado.

- No, existen demonios mucho más fuertes que ellos. La muy nombrada raza Lord, esos son un nivel mucho más fuerte que ellos. –menciona Miroku mientras fuma otra porción del cigarro para después, soltar el humo y continuar con su explicación. Kaede no está tampoco al nivel de Lord, pero para eso también somos entrenados nosotros. Nos tocara también toparnos con Lord's que solo quieren destruir, hay muchos regados por el mundo.

- En América hay algunos, pero el gobierno ha dudado en si deshacerse de ellos o no. – en todo el momento, Sango no había mencionado una sola palabra, la pelea de su amiga le era muy interesante. Cuando mencionaron el tema de los Lord's quiso comentar la poca información que tiene sobre ellos por la ubicación en América.

Y sin mencionar un dato más, siguieron observando la pelea. Sesshomaru solo tenía algunos golpes en el rostro, Kagome unas cuantas cortadas mínimas en sus brazos y ropas. Ninguno de los dos cedía y mas Sesshomaru, quien desde esa gran patada que la ojicarmín le propuso, dejo de tomarlo como un juego.

-_Debo encontrar un punto en contra a ella… Solo un instante. __¡Lo encontré! – _piensa Sesshomaru cuando en ese momento desaparece de la vista de Kagome y aprovechando su desorientación de la Taiyoukai, sale por debajo, dándole una patada al estómago, mandándola por los aires, por unos segundos aparece encima de ella para dar un giro y dar otra patada pero por la espalda, mandando al suelo a la de cabellera negra asiendo que el suelo se estrelle al impacto.

El silencio se hiso presente en el estadio. Sesshomaru al aterrizar al suelo, al instante se lanza contra la tela de humo que se había creado tras el impacto del cuerpo de Kagome, no se podía observar nada pero lo poco que se disipa, se observa solo gotas de sangre que caen al suelo.

_¡Y Gane yo!..._

_Ganó…_

Continuara…

Ok no me maten por dejarla así… ¿Quién abra ganado de los dos? ¿Sesshomaru por demostrarle a Kagome? O ¿Ella a él?… Sera en el siguiente capítulo :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hola aqui pasando a dejar el cap3 de esta chida historia, espero les este gustando y me ayuden a dejar sus comentarios. Anima a seguir escribiendo n.n espero en verdad tambien me dejen sus comentarios y saber sus opiniones.

:3 todo es gracias a la gran Rumiko Takahashi.

Death Shikon

Capítulo 3

_¡Y Gane yo!..._

_¿Ganó?…_

Todos los youkais de las gradas se pusieron de pie para poder observar mejor el resultado de esta pelea. Kaede, quien con un poco de interés mostrado en su rostro se pone de pie para observar como la tela de tierra, en un momento anterior creado, se estaba disipando dejando ver al ganador.

-_Maldita… Me alcanzo… Pero no del todo te libras de esta… -_Menciona un Sesshomaru, que al observar su cuerpo inmóvil por el brazo clavado en su abdomen, aun así sonríe con ironía.

-_Lo logre… _-Dijo Kagome mientras siente la carne del Taiyoukai que su mano recién había perforado gracias a sus garras y a la distracción de la tela de tierra. Con una sonrisa de victoria, levanta el rostro para mirar el de Sesshomaru y encararle como lo había callado al haberlo derrotado pero en ese momento solo observa una sonrisa irónica de él, mostrando sus colmillos blancos...- _Pero, por que sonríe… ¡Yo gane!_

-… No estés tan segura… - susurra Sesshomaru con una voz mordaz.

-¡¿Pero qué?!…

_Sorpresa. _Kagome observa la posición en la que se habían quedado. Las garras de ella se encontraban atravesando el abdomen de Sesshomaru, pero sin percatarse de que las garras de él habían tocado simplemente su estómago, no lo atravesaba pero no era lo único que le había hecho, sentía como algo desde su interior quemaba y en ese momento…

Con fuerza, su cuerpo se arquea hacia atrás dejando ver como su sombra mostraba lo sucedido. Una especie de rayo atravesaba su abdomen expulsando la concentración de energía desde adentro de su interior, al igual que el Taiyoukai, dejaba una herida similar haciendo que escupiera sangre y se observará un hilo caer por sus labios.

-_Maldito… _- Pensó la ojicarmín mientras se tambaleaba cubriendo con sus manos, la herida recién provocada.

Con su risa sarcástica dibujada en sus labios, Sesshomaru deja caer su cuerpo adolorido en el suelo, dándose un sentón. Kagome, cae apoyándose en una sola rodilla agotada y adolorida.

-Vaya, quien lo creería, un empate

- Kaede…

-Inuyasha, ve por Kagome y llévala a la enfermería con algún ungüento, algunas horas descansando y estará como nueva – Y sin más que mencionar, se marcha a su oficina, es espectáculo ya había terminado.

- Que buena pelea ¿No?

-Keh… Te veo en la enfermería Miroku. -Y de un salto, se posiciono a lado de una herida Taiyoukai de cabellos negros. – Mi nombre es Inuyasha Taisho, tengo órdenes de llevarte a la enfermería.

Inuyasha no dejaba de mirar a Kagome es hermosa, sí, pero muy peligrosa. Al momento que ella alza el rostro para encararlo, solo muestra una mirada roja y fría.

- Eres un Taisho…

- Si soy…

- Es mi medio hermano… - Menciona Sesshomaru, mientras suelta un quejido al terminar de levantarse – _La herida tardara unas horas en sanar… Tsk que daño… _- Espero te recuperes pronto, no me gusta que me atrasen en mis misiones.

Y dicho esto, el relámpago blanco desapareció en las penumbras del edificio.

-Que pesado… Bien, andando.

Kagome no menciono nada, ni dirigió palabra alguna. Inuyasha la cargo estilo nupcial sin lastimarla más de lo que ya estaba, caminando por los pasillos directo a la enfermería.

-_Qué edificio tan grande, por las afueras no lo aparenta mucho, por dentro se mira tan amplio y moderno. –_Pensó Kagome mientras descansaba en brazos del menor de los Taisho.

Al pasar por los pasillos, en una caminata lenta y segura, se podía observar como cada habitación hacia acto de presencia; algunas habitaciones tenían sus placas con nombre indicando así que era lo que se resguardaba dentro.

-Estem, cuando te curen un poco, te mostrare parte de las instalaciones y tu habitación, también a tu amiga… Sango ¿Cierto? –Pregunto el albino menor con curiosidad, tratando de disipar la tensión entre ellos.

-Sí, gracias.

-Sí, no te preocupes. Además hay que llevarnos bien, trabajaremos en el mismo equipo y no sería conveniente llevarnos todos mal.

-Díselo a ese Taiyoukai… -Menciona Kagome mientras observa cómo se detienen frente a una puerta cual placa lleva escrito "Enfermería "

Al acercarse a la puerta, el sensor se activa, abriéndose la puerta de tal manera para dejarlos pasar. En el interior se puede apreciar las paredes blancas y lo bien ordenado del lugar junto con todo lo que una enfermería debería llevar, medicamentos, vendas, camas, una que otra enfermera pasando por ahí, etc. Si no le decían que se trataba solo de una simple enfermería, ella podría jurar que era una sala de quirófano bien capacitada.

-Oh Kag, llegaron, que bueno debemos curarte

-Sango ¿Cuándo llegaste aquí? –menciona la pelinegra mientras es bajada con delicadeza en una de las camas del lugar. En unos segundos noto la presencia de un tercero más, un hombre con bata blanca, un cigarro y una pequeña coleta negra.

-Joven Miroku, cuantas veces le eh dicho que no se fuma dentro de la enfermería… - Lo regaña una enfermera a cargo, vestida de blanco y ya de una edad mayor.

- Lo siento Katso, no era mi intención preciosa-apaga el cigarro y lo arroja a la basura la simple colilla. – Bien perdona mis modales _Mademoiselle _– En ese momento, él toma la mano de Kagome y deposita un beso en ella, provocando un leve sonrojo – Mi nombre es Miroku Houshi, soy técnico encargado del Death, también voy a misiones de las cuales al parecer contare con sus hermosas presencias mis bellas damas. A la señorita Sango ya tuve el privilegio de conocerla en las gradas del estadio, una muy agradable compañía. Soy rank A. Me temo que no soy tan poderoso como ustedes mis doncellas pero en el momento, soy demasiado útil.

La aludida, Sango, voltea su rostro a otra dirección tras sentir la mirada intensa de Miroku, sin que note su nerviosismo causado por las palabras del joven.

-Cállate Miroku, no presumas demasiado, al final soy yo quien está salvando tu trasero. – Dice con orgullo el Taisho menor, mientras se cruza de brazos.

-En las misiones no van humanos… Lo cual, lo eres ¿Cómo es que tienes ese simple acceso? – Kagome lo mira con cautela, la esencia de este hombre le indicaba que era un humano.

- ¡Oh! Se refiere a mi esencia, no bella señorita, esta no es mi verdadera apariencia, es una especie de disfraz y defensa… -En ese instante que termina de dar la explicación, un pequeño brillo aparece rodeándolo del cuerpo, dejando ver unos ojos color azul más claros, orejas puntiagudas y con su perforación. Una marca en forma de rombo color morado adornando su frente y unas garras.

-_Increíble, siento su youki, que buen disfraz. Me engaño… _-Pensó la aludida de ojos rojos.

- Wow joven Houshi, no sentí ninguna presencia cuando lo conocí, pensé en verdad que solo fuera un simple humano – Dice con asombro, Sango mientras observa como Miroku prendía otro cigarro más, ahora sostenido por sus garras.

- Si es algo que puedo controlar a antojo propio, me es útil al momento de enfrentarme con enemigos que pueden percibir el youki.

-Keh, no es la gran cosa.

-Amigo mío, no te pongas celoso jajaja.

-Bien señores, les pediré amablemente que se retiren del lugar, debo atender a la paciente Kagome, esperen afuera, cuando termine con ella, se las mandare. – La misma enfermera, Katso, se presenta con una bandeja de la cual llevaba lo que ocuparía para curar a Kagome.

- Claro, la esperaremos señorita Kagome, señorita Sango espero ansioso ver sus hermosos ojos de nuevo- Menciona Miroku, quien traviesamente pasa una de sus manos por el glúteo de la youkai, provocando que en un instante una marca roja pelicular, se formara en su mejilla y un grito se escuchará por el cuarto.- ¡Hentai! Hum.

- Disculpa Sanguito, es que mi mano, esta maldita… No la puedo controlar.

- ¡Largo! –grito Katso, de manera molesta, mientras observa como los dos youkais, se lanzan lejos del lugar a esperar.

-Bien señorita - Cuando Katso empezaba a hablar, jalo una cortina para tapar todo el área de la cama, y la paciente así se pudiera sentir más cómoda - Podriás retirar tu blusa ¿Kagome, cierto? Necesito limpiar tu herida, colocar algo de ungüento y vendar; y ya en unas horas estarás mejor.

- Si, claro

Con cierto gesto dolor, retiró su blusa, quedando solo en brasier mostrando su piel blanca. Se puso de manera erguida para que la enfermera pudiera ver su herida, al bajar un poco por su pecho, y luego su parte dorsal se podía observar como la carne estaba algo destrozada pero ya no atravesada, se estaba recuperando rápido de la pelea. Era una buena ventaja ser de esta raza, tener una perforación en el abdomen, no era algo que a los humanos les fuera fácil de curar.

Katso aplicó un ungüento de hierbas naturales en la gran herida, en Kagome tenía un cierto efecto de ardor pero no era algo que no pudiera controlar. Vendo su torso, cubriendo la herida y le menciono que ya podía colocar su ropa.

-Estas lista, lo único que te diré es que ara un efecto más rápido en tu cuerpo, regenera las células con más velocidad. Ve a tu habitación, instalate y revisas si ya hay mayor curación, si la hay, date una ducha y así puedas retirar el ungüento. -Y sin chistar, mencionó las indicaciones mientras anotaba algunos apuntes en su bitácora electrónica, se dio la media vuelta para seguir con sus demás pacientes… No sin antes mencionarle - Por cierto chicas, bienvenidas sean a Death Shikon.

-¡Gracias! -dijeron las dos youkais en unisono.

|En otra parte del Death Shikon|

En las áreas de las regaderas de hombres, se escuchaba el sonido de agua correr. Las regaderas se componen de muchos cubículos unidos entre sí, cada uno constaba con su puerta de cristal negra, la habitación era amplia de color beige mientras que los azulejos eran de un color negro, dejando verlo entre un estilo moderno y elegante.

Cada puerta de la regadera se cerraba por dentro, y solo tapaba lo que era parte del torso del cuerpo, dejando ver del cuello hacia arriba y de las rodillas, hacia abajo. Claro depende mucho de la altura del individuo que tomara una ducha.

Las regaderas por el momento estaban solitarias, a excepción de cierta persona que tomaba una ducha eliminando la suciedad y sangre de su cuerpo, gracias al color del piso no se observaba el color del líquido más que el de la espuma del jabón.

En el cubículo se observaba empañado del vapor del agua caliente, pero dejando ver también cierta cabellera plateada y mojada por encima de la puerta. Sesshomaru tallaba con tranquilidad su brazo izquierdo, eliminando la tierra del cuerpo; por el momento, pasó y enjabono su abdomen, con cierta delicadeza al lavar la herida.

-_Solo arde un poco… No crei que alguien por fin se pusiera a mi altura de esa manera, en verdad que esta decidida a acabar con mi vida… Sus ojos la delataban, se deja llevar mucho por sus emociones eso o en verdad quería verme muerto._

Continuó pasando el jabón por su musculatura, desde los dedos de su mano derecha hasta su hombro, pasando por su cuello y enjabonando su rostro. Cuanto termina su labor de enjabonar todo su cuerpo blanco como la nieve, se acerca a la regadera donde caía el agua y deja que esta haga su trabajo. Se observa como su espalda tensionada, se relaja al sentir como el agua caliente lo enjuaga cuando termina, se escucha el cerrado de la llave y, tomando su toalla, abre la puerta del cubículo y solo se puede observar, su espalda muy marcada y sus glúteos acompañados de sus piernas y pies mientras pasa la toalla por su cabellera plateada.

De manera automática, se voltea y rápidamente se cubre de la cadera hacia abajo, enrollando la toalla. Con el cabello aun alborotado y húmedo, sale de las regaderas hacia los pasillos directo a su habitación y tomar un descanso.

De manera lenta caminaba por los pasillos, algunas youkais pasaban y babeaban al ver al gran Taiyoukai de esa manera tan provocativa tanto era el embalsamiento que ni siquiera notaban la gran herida que llevaba en el abdomen, que aun en carne viva, sanaba poco a poco. Eran diferentes tiempo ya, no le importaba andar asi… ¿Ya que cosas no se conocían? Era una era libertina y algo libre en ese aspecto, las mujeres ya eran más provocativas, los hombres al igual. No se miraba de manera mal.

Cuando estaba de camino, una youkai de servicio paso con una bandeja en mano, llevaba algo de comida y fruta.

_Algunos bocadillos _- Pensó el ojiambar tomando así una manzana de manera indiferente, escuchando a lo lejos algunos quejidos de la youkai ya de edad.

Cuando da una mordida probando el néctar de la fruta, su sentido de alerta se activa, esquivando lo que sería un choque contra alguien, al moverse de lado observa que se trataba la dueña de la herida que portaba. - En verdad que eres una torpe ¿Que es costumbre tuya toparte con cada demonio que existe en este edificio?

Kagome estaba tan sumida en su mundo, junto con Sango, Miroku y Inuyasha que no detecto que alguien pasara. Cuando escucho el comentario del demonio, estaba por responderle hasta que apenas en presencia, observa de pies a cabeza al mayor de los Taisho, observando su cuerpo desnudo y su musculatura.

_Sonrojo. _

-Idiota… -Susurró Kagome, sabiendo que el lo escuchara con toda claridad. En ese momento, de reojo observa el abdomen de Sesshomaru, sentía un poco de culpabilidad por la gran herida aún en carne viva que llevaba el, ya calmada se daba cuenta de sus acciones. Sin mencionar nada más y haciendo aun lado su culpa, siguió su andar de manera derecha. Estaban por mostrarle donde se encontraban las regaderas ya que se sentía mejor y junto con ella llevaba sus ropas limpias.

-Sessh pero que libertino eres amigo, solo andas presumiendo tu cuerpo - Con un toque de broma comenta Miroku mientras siguen su andar. Inuyasha sabia como era su medio hermano mayor, no era algo nuevo asi que lo ignoro al igual que Sesshomaru ignoro el comentario de Miroku y continuo su andar.

No sin antes, dar una mirada hacia atrás y observar la espalda de su compañera de ojos carmín.

_Bien, este futuro sera divertido. _

Continuara.

_Hola! Espero les guste este cap n.n y me dejen sus rew para poder continuar :3 gracias a todos los que me apoyanx3 son geniales._


End file.
